Mobile devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital audio players, handheld PCs and personal digital assistants (PDAs) have become commonplace. However, one problem encountered with such devices is how the user is to use the device in various environments. For example, it can be considered unsafe to operate a cellular phone in certain environments, such as while driving a car.
Thus, it would be beneficial to develop ways in which the functionality of mobile devices can be accessed more easily by users in various environments.